


看得见风景的房间

by Mr_Spirit



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 02:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Spirit/pseuds/Mr_Spirit





	看得见风景的房间

_“克鲁利？”_

_亚茨拉斐尔的声音不大，恰好只能让梧桐树下两人和树荫中的夜莺能听到。天使坐在他心爱的红白方格地毯上，手边放着柑橘伯爵茶和新鲜的司康饼。浅白色的精致西服裤陷在柔软的草地上，从远处看天使就像一块温暖而蓬松的红茶奶盖，被上帝慷慨轻柔的手放在绿色的毛绒垫子上面。尽管恶魔故意摘掉墨镜冲身旁嬉笑跑过的孩童做鬼脸，用亮黄色的蛇眼吓得对方惊叫一声“魔鬼！”，但亚茨拉斐尔还是友好地对他招手：“克鲁利！你怎么——会在这儿？”_

_“我只是……恰好路过。”克鲁利干巴巴地说，头顶树杈上浅灰色的小鸟欢快地叫了一声，和他的语调形成鲜明的对比，更突显出克鲁利的极力掩饰。“对，我刚刚把伯克利广场中央喷泉的下水管道弄坏了，特别邪恶。”_

_天使只是很专注地听他开始唠叨昨天，前天，大前天，直到上个月做的诸多“邪恶的事情”，手中摆弄着白色茶杯的手柄，一会将它移到左手，又将它移到右手。_

_“你要喝茶吗？我想你肯定渴了。”亚茨拉斐尔不知从哪里变出了一个干净的新茶杯，里面还盛着暗红的柑橘伯爵茶，茶水的表面泛起一层圆润的金黄光晕。他怔怔向克鲁利递出茶杯，手臂摆在一个不高不矮，不亲不疏的位置。_

_十三年过去了，那个人还是他曾经恨之入骨的克鲁利吗？_

_一阵好巧不巧的烈风呼啸而来，吹起克鲁利的衣角和亚茨拉斐尔的卷发，最终将一片米兰叶卷进亚茨拉斐尔的红茶杯中。那样的红茶味道肯定不好，但是他已经完全不在乎了。_

_恶魔很响地从鼻子中发出一声嗤笑，把亚茨拉斐尔手中的茶杯夺过来，囫囵着连同米兰叶一齐喝下，重重地把茶杯放在茶托上，塞回天使手中。_

_“味道还行。”_

_“那你想来一块司康饼吗？我想你应该有一段时间没有吃到新鲜的传统点心了。我的意思是……你还好吗？”_

_克鲁利没有直接回答亚茨拉斐尔的问题，他反常地把茶杯端正放在野餐篮子里，弯腰吻了一下天使浅金色的卷发。_

_他只是找了亚茨拉斐尔身边的位置坐下，看着伯克利广场熟悉的风景，开始迎接对方如同暴风雨一样的亲吻。_

“克鲁利大人，所以……你刚刚所说的故事里面的另一位主角真的是一位天使？头上顶着光环，身后会张开雪白的翅膀。从纯洁的玫瑰花中出生，额头被点上圣水的天使？！”

代蒙蹲在被捆在椅子上的克鲁利面前，没喘气地问了长长一串，箭头状小尾巴因为兴奋高高翘出一个弧线。克鲁利不屑地哼了一声，抬起眼皮懒散地瞟着小恶魔手里的餐盘，脚尖像毒蛇的信子一样往前方挪几寸，明显暗示着他的饥饿。代蒙一拍脑袋，赶忙殷勤地把餐盘的端到克鲁利眼皮底下，讨好似地说：“对不起，克鲁利大人，我听得太认真了……”

狡猾的囚犯咧嘴一笑，露出长久没有打理的尖牙，柔和地拖长音调说：“给我弄一瓶威士忌，我就告诉你剩下的故事。”

尽管见习恶魔代蒙无法理解“威士忌”究竟是什么东西（是的，他从未去过人间，地狱中的美食少得可怜），他还是似懂非懂地点点头，一溜烟离开牢房。

只剩恶魔一个人孤独地坐在冷板凳上。

克鲁利已经习惯了牢狱生活，足足一千二百年。囚禁他的房间甚至连窗户都没有，但是克鲁利从墙角钻出的老鼠洞推测出囚禁地点仍然是他的地狱老家，不是冻得僵硬的北冰洋，鸟不拉屎的半人马座星系，也不是处处危险的近地外太空。

除了能和每日送餐两次的代蒙聊上一两句，克鲁利对外面世界的了解都来自墙角的负鼠一家子。如今负鼠祖母已经年迈，它们正打算举家迁往东京城的一家拉面铺子。“大人，您这儿实在是太贫瘠了！”负鼠的尖嗓子听起来刻薄又讽刺，“我的表兄根据地的拉面铺子每天都有不限量供应的合成淀粉面条和合成蛋白质猪肉，而您这儿的食物连合成品都不如！”

“那就滚去你的东京老家。”小憩的克鲁利懒洋洋地说，甚至连愤怒都懒得往语气中加。从负鼠的话中克鲁利获得了一些消息，有关当今人类社会的状况——比如现在已经是5058年，别说娇生惯养的绿色植物了，连最顽强的老鼠和蟑螂都只能在氖气灯管和金属丛林纵横的城市中寻找栖身之所。

“人类越来越懒，他们不愿意再继续农业和畜牧业，任何你能想到的东西都是合成的！合成蛋白质，淀粉，糖果，酒精……”负鼠索性胆大地坐在克鲁利脚边，用木头椅子的一条腿磨牙，发出令人毛骨悚然的“滋啦滋啦”声。“连情感也可以，因为他们研制出了惟妙惟肖的恋爱机器人。”

“听上去现在的世界真是糟透了，我估计没有一个天使愿意去行使神迹了，对吧？”克鲁利让的话听上去波澜不惊，但实际上他心中的一小块地方难受得皱成一团。

“也许是吧，再见，恶魔大人！”负鼠最后吱吱叫着，挥舞小爪子高傲地迈步离去。

其实“行使神迹”这事儿并不容易，对天使来说这就是他们的基本工作，和地狱恶魔的“照顾撒旦之子”、“诱人堕落”、“散播邪恶势力”是一样的，还要评价该死的季度效益！

比如2020年时，亚茨拉斐尔的任务是看守北冰洋的军粮供给点，克鲁利的工作是扰乱天堂在北冰洋的军粮供给。他一边咒骂上帝一边潜入天使的仓库寻找点火工具，当他好不容易生起火堆时，亚茨拉斐尔的翅膀卷起的湍流“呼”地吹灭了火苗。作为补偿，亚茨拉斐尔不舍地将自己的鹿皮大衣送给了克鲁利，并给他湿漉漉的手卷烟烘干，友好地打个响指，窜出一点火光以供点烟。

克鲁利裹紧羊绒里衬的鹿皮大衣，贪婪地吸着烟草的味道对天使说：“这能给你的本月业绩多加一笔了，善良的亚茨拉斐尔。”亚茨拉斐尔嘴唇动了动没有说什么，浅棕色的眉毛耷拉了一半，原本灰绿色的眼睛被他们脚下海水染上亮蓝，看上去闪动着捉摸不透的光。

空中不知何时飘起了雪粒，很快在他们的肩头落了一片白色“盐粒”。尽管亚茨拉斐尔冻得鼻尖发红，他还是简单和克鲁利聊着战争期间的事情。最终克鲁利下定决心说：“战争结束后要一起去一个暖和的地方，菲律宾或者怀俄群岛”，天使点头附和着，抬起快要冻僵的手掌帮克鲁利扫去肩膀的落雪。

可惜亚茨拉斐尔没有等到克鲁利开着游艇，和他一同享受南太平洋的阳光。天使知道克鲁利被不公平地流放到了半人马座星系，远离地球几千万光年的地方。即使是天使想要到那儿也需要申请特别通行证，再花上几十年乘坐特快宇宙飞船才能到达。

天使并没有忘记恶魔，他依然时刻挂念着远方的老友，在力所能及的时候给他捎去一些地球上的小玩意——一瓶波本威士忌，五十副全新墨镜。

为了打发无聊的流放生活，克鲁利必须想着法子，变着花样给自己找乐子。比如他曾经变出过一只巨型绿色大手，将沿途飞过的宇宙飞船紧紧抓住，像抛球一样丢来丢去，再塞进漆黑虫洞里——他压根不知道虫洞通向哪里，不过他也不在乎。

当克鲁利躺在β-南十字星的紫色大气层，盘算着明天在哪颗星球上享受极光浴的时候，他的几位地狱老朋友找到了恶魔。晋升得到地狱公爵称号的哈斯塔摆着一副“你不听也得听”的架势，漆黑的小眼睛紧紧盯着气定神闲的恶魔，亲手把克鲁利送回地狱军团，出战第二次天堂和地狱之战。

亚茨拉斐尔见到熟悉的恶魔出现在大气层时几乎要激动地哭了出来，他的祈祷得到回应：克鲁利没有永远呆在半人马星系。天使将火焰弓箭藏在身后，躲闪贴着头皮飞过的法术球，踱步到克鲁利身边，清了清嗓子准备问好——

“嗨，克鲁……”他整了整衣领，双手紧张地在胸前交错了一会，最终决定背在身后。克鲁利没有注意到靠近的天使，一边比着中指朝对面骂街一边端着加特林机关枪猛扣扳机。

但横飞而来的陨石碎片没能给亚茨拉斐尔打完招呼的机会，天使下意识地抬起手将魔法汇聚于指尖——

“神迹”不是天使们想用就用的，除了每月公派事项以外，他们不能私自做其他的事情，即使是“喂流浪猫一碟牛奶”也要记录到工作簿上。

亚茨拉斐尔像一颗银白色的炮弹冲到克鲁利身上，他只是推开了恶魔，没有使用魔法，不算神迹。

很好，没问题，不用写工作记录。

这是亚茨拉斐尔陷入无形体化的前一秒所想的事情。

意识完全消散之前，天使的视野被柔软的白色慢慢侵染，在宇宙的黑色和圣光之间，他看到克鲁利由震惊变成愤怒，再由愤怒变成束手无措，像一只走进教堂的老蛇奋力踩脚，远离滚烫的地面。

天使重生需要五十年，克鲁利看管亚茨拉斐尔的书店也照顾了五十年。他每一天都会在国王十字车站等待天使归来，扫去初版书上的灰尘，或者跑到伯克利公园冲着梧桐树大吼“你他妈给我认真生长，不许掉叶子，不许枯萎，不许蛀虫”。

他当然见到了行色匆匆的亚茨拉斐尔，满意地看着天使还穿着浅色三件套西装，卷发蓬松得像舒芙蕾蛋糕。

但是亚茨拉斐尔支支吾吾地甩开了克鲁利，像陌生人一样奔上列车，留他独自一人像傻瓜蛋一样在月台大吼大叫。

克鲁利没能让火车停下，转身踢飞了一个易拉罐直直砸在哈斯塔脸上。

哦，倒霉。

牢房大门被推开一条缝，久违的光亮夹着灰尘照进房间，克鲁利活动久坐的上半身问：“威士忌带来了吗——”

“去你妈的威士忌，你在这儿待得太舒服了，嗯？”

“我巴不得被送去岩浆山，我喜欢火辣的东西，哈斯塔。”

“我想你会喜欢这个任务的，去人间，做一些火辣的事情。”哈斯塔一个响指便让缠绕囚犯的锁链应声落地，他嫌弃地打量了一下瘦削的克鲁利，往他怀里丢了一本厚书。“克鲁利，你还会想要去见一见天使吗？我是说——我觉得你们是朋友。”

“他应该和我一样都老得飞不动，腐烂在天堂老家成堆的羊皮卷中。”克鲁利哼了一声，看都没看封面标题直接撕碎，像抛洒雪花一样将书页扔在空中。

“合成玉米糖浆，百分百转基因大豆……让人反胃。”克鲁利伸着食指对悬浮屏上的菜单指指点点，划过全息投影的食物样板假装做出呕吐表情。

“但是我觉得这个香煎非污染冻干鳕鱼看上去还不错。”亚茨拉斐尔已经在腿上铺好餐巾，搓着手说。

“你尽情尝试一下，等着今晚就闹肚子。”他关掉菜单，翘起腿同时手指无聊地敲打扶手椅边缘。

_我只想来一杯正宗的纯麦芽威士忌，两块冰，而不是合成的酒精饮料。他这样想着。_

克鲁利的面前就这样出现了透明方杯，杯底沉着燃烧过的金黄橙皮，两块新鲜的冰块在酒面上浮浮沉沉。

“又一个神迹，嗯？”

亚茨拉斐尔只是专注地切着“香煎非污染冻干鳕鱼配嫩芦笋粉末合成玉米酱汁”，没有回答对方，但是天使的嘴角明显上挑着，露出十分浅淡的微笑。

好吧，那就不算是神迹吧。

END

Free Talk

新朋友老朋友大家好！这里是阿酥！非常感谢您购入了《Scenery out of the window》本。突发小料本简直就是吃百家饭长大的娃，在此感谢阿空的酷炫排版，袋总的宣图，橙汁的寄卖摊，还有好多姐妹的支持！

小料本的来源是琴音老师的一个脑洞（即第一篇文的开头回忆部分），稍微扩展一下写了一个小短篇。两篇从二人共同的视角说完了一个完整的故事，互相补足也继续延伸。《好兆头》本身就是一部“有趣，好玩”的作品，写的过程中塞了很多我觉得很好玩的东西，比如未来赛博朋克设定，天使和恶魔的衰老化等等……

可能你并不会喜欢这个故事，但如果能有人捕捉到里面的梗，能喜欢它，那这是我的幸运。

再次感谢您的购入支持。

Mr. Spirit

  1. 6\. 16

Scenery out of the window

【原作】Good Omens

【级别】全年龄向

【配对】亚茨拉斐尔/克鲁利无差

【主笔/封设】Mr. Spirit

【排版】Sora

【宣图】布袋

【特别感谢】朗月琴音、橙汁

本刊内容仅供内部交流及赠阅，未经允许，严禁任何形式的转载、翻印、上传网络


End file.
